2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Pizii
Right before I came to Patton, I went to Christ the Teacher. There were only about about 600 hundred people. The grades were from pre-k 3 to eighth grade. We had to wear a uniform all the time, unless it was a dress down day. If you were a girl in first to fourth grade, you had to wear a dress (the colors are, the brick color on the school, the color white, black, and a tan color). If you were a girl from fifth to eighth grade, you had to wear a skirt with the brick colored shirt. If you were a boy, you had to wear tan pants and the brick colored shirt. As you got into a higher grade you had less time to play. Christ the Teacher (the school I went to right before Patton) had a church right next to the school. The church is called St. Margaret of Scotland Catholic Church. Christ the Teacher went to St. Margaret's at least once or twice a month to have a school mass. We could walk to the church, that's how close it was. When I lived in De, I lived across the street from the school and the church. In the summer St. Margaret's had vacation bible school (it was from grades kindergarten to fifth). Vacation bible school was where you learned about Jesus and other catholic things. I personally think it was the best thing I did over the summer when I was younger. They had music, a play time (you played outside), and snack. It was from 8-11am. At the end of the camp you performed a show to your parents. We also had these people we got to meet called, prayer buddies. Since I went to a catholic school, we called them prayer buddies. Prayer buddies are younger or older people, depending what grade you're in. The teachers paired you up with someone and that would be your buddy for the rest of the school year. Older kids got younger kids and the other way around. They were these people that you got you meet up with at least once a month. You got to learn their name and, well everything about them. You had one every year that you got to meet. You did these fun crafts and activity with them. Girls got girls and boys got boys for prayer buddies, and sometimes (rarely) boys got girls and the other way around. If their wasn't enough girls sometimes you got 2 girls for prayer buddies and the other way around. If you were in fifth grade, you had to do this saints project. It's basically where you had to pick a saint (any saint you heard of or you want to learn about). You would have to tell the teacher what saint you picked and she/ he would have to approve of your saint. I picked St. Virginia as my saint. All of this would happen around halloween. For the saint project you would have to look up information and put it on a poster board. You also would have to dress up like the saint the you picked. Around halloween you would dress up like your saint and set up your poster board in the gym. A few grades at a time would come to see the saint that you picked. After you presented to every grade in the school, you would have a half day while every of grade would have a full day. It counts as a HUGE grade once you finish 3 Marking Period My new house is pretty scary sometimes and I'll be the first to say. Every night when I go to bed I hear footsteps down the hall. I see lights flickering all around the house too. At night I see someone that I don’t know standing outside of my kitchen window. I see dark dark shadows in the dark corners of my house. I hear little girls laughing. I hear my sister talking to someone and when I go to see what she’s doing no one's there. I see my dog staring and barking at nothing. I try to tell my parents what is going on, but they never listen to me. My covers get pulled off of me at night when I’m sleeping. I hear old music playing at random times. All my stuffed animals are spreaded out all around my house. My things go missing. The other day I looked up my houses history and it said someone died from a heart attack in 1898. If you do the math my house is 118 years old at this point. If I go in the basement I feel that someone is watching me. Everyone says I’m crazy but, explain why my dog stares at nothing. Everywhere I go I feel like somebody's watching me every step I toke. It hint me. Maybe it was my parents doing it all. I asked them if they were doing it, but they both said no. I told them it wasn't funny when they scared me like this, so I talked to them individually and both of them swore they didn't do it. We had a family day a month later and that is when every started going south for my parents. If they left one thing on the counter and walked away for a second and no one else was home the things would move to the other side of the room. Every thing that happened to us happened to my parents. They FINALLY started believing us. My parents wanted to wait a year to see if anything got better by that point, but it didn't. By the time my parents called the paranormal people I was already 11. It took a year for my parents to notice what was going on, so all of this started happening when I was 9,my brother was 7, and my sister was 5. None of us understood what was going on at that age, except me, well I saw movies on this kind of stuff and thought I was in a movie Once I was about 10 years old I started to put everything together. So my parents called the paranormal people and had them check out our house to see if there were any ghost. They said we have this evil spirit named Annabelle. At first I thought it was the real Annabelle, but it was a different spirit. They said it was not as bad as the real Annabelle, but it was a centimeter behind to be as worse as the real Annabelle. They got so scared about the spirit that they made as us a different paranormal people. So the second paranormal people couldn't help us either. My parents said if the third paranormal people couldn't help us that we would have to move. The third paranormal people didn't help at all, so we had to move. Everything was fine after that for the first few months. Everything started happening AGAIN! A few months later all of it stopped. The family started to believe everything everyone was saying. They spent more time together as a family. Everything was fine. ALL OF THIS IS FAKE 4 Marking PeriodAt school there was a contest and the first 20 people who got the question right got to stay overnight at the school. If you were wondering the question was "How many teachers are in the whole sixth grade?". The answer was "roughly 17 teachers" and you had to enter as fast as you can. There was A LOT of students who got the answer right, but they where just to slow.The students that won the night at the school were Brooke, Ashley, Emma, Bella, Faith, Mariana, Celia, Madison, Brandon, Carter, Zack, Wyatt, Sarah, Dewey, Elvis, Sydney, Grace, Caroline, Joseph, and Me (Ava). I'm just going to call the night at the school a sleepover. The sleepover at the school started at 5:00pm and ended at 11:00am. There was only one teacher there and she kept falling asleep. The teacher that was "supposed" to be watching us was Mrs.Steinen,my english teacher. Every time she feel asleep Carter, Zack, and Brandon drew on her face. They drew a mustache, a beard, and with a green marker they drew a booger coming out of her nose. I told them to draw onMadison's face when she was sleeping, but carter didn't want to because, he secretly liked her. Even Madison knew about it. Wyatt, Elvis, Joseph, and Dewey climbed up to the roof of the school and just sat their and pranked called random people. Grace, Sydney, and Caroline brought stuffed animals and played all night in the library. Mariana, Faith, and Emma went to the library and read for 10 minutes. Then once Carter, Brandon,and Zack were finished drawing on people, they went to play dodge ball. After the second hour that we were there, everyone ment at the cafeteria to play dodge ball, the teams were evenly split 10/10. Boys against girls. I think sometimes it's not fair to have boys versus girls, but when it is the girls get to show the boys what they can do. I didn't think it would happen, but the girls ended up winning the dodgeball game. We played 10 rounds and the person who was keeping our score was Mrs.Steinen. We drew on her face for each point everyone got. We cleaned her face with water and she never woke up. So, we split her face in two sections, one for the girls and one for the boys. Every point we would have to stop the game and run over to her and draw a tally mark. So, I'll just tell you about the score. The girls won 6-4. The girls are good at EVERYTHING!!!!!!! The boys just underestimate us, because we are girls. Well who won the dodgeball game THE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!! So after everyone went their own ways and did what they wanted to do. The girls went to the auditorium and did a little play, while the boys played baseball. The girls had a talent show and the person who was in charge of it all was ME. Everyone did a talent while I stayed back and worked on backstage. At the end the host (Sydney) called me out and everyone gave me a big round of applause. I started to blush and smile. After everyone was done playing we had to go to bed, but Mrs.Steinen was already asleep. The boys slept in the auditorium on the chairs. The girls slept in the nurses office, because they have beds in there and since there is only 2-3 beds in there some girls slept on the couches when you walk in from the bus in the morning. Did I mention that everyone fell asleep at 4 in the morning. I didn't wake up until 6 in the morning. I ran to everyone and woke them up. Once everyone was awake we played outside and ran to the outside class room in the woods. The whole thing was amazing!!!!!!!!!! I had the best time EVER!!!!!!!!! Category:Period Three Category:All Students